Werewolves and Aliens
by tetisheri
Summary: Olivia Dahn's life is complicated enough, but when she's moved across country to a small town in Ohio her life is about to get more complicated then she ever thought possible.
1. Of Rooftops and Neighbor Boys

AN: I've had this written on my computer for almost a year now, and I've just never posted it. This is actually that companion piece to my story Perfect Imperfection. I'm not going to hold chapters hostage with reviews as a ransom. I'll put up a chapter as quickly as I can. Well, I hope you enjoy my rendition of the Faculty. Please review and tell me what you think.

Werewolves and Aliens

Chapter 1: Of Rooftops and Neighbor Boys

The air smelled like stale potato chips and old sweat. The weak a/c mocked me as I watched the wrappers flutter with the wind it created. It didn't reach the back. I felt suffocated, boxes and pillows piled a mile high around me. The uninterrupted scratch of nail against nail file and tone deaf humming filled my ears.

I carefully lifted my legs feeling resistance as sweat glued my skin to the leather. I wiped the back of them as best I could. I settled back into the worn seats with a sigh. It had been like this for hours. Nothing but sweat, humming, and the constant whir of the a/c. I was jerked forward as the car came to a sudden stop.

"It's beautiful honey!" the woman in the passenger seat exclaimed looking out the window. I glanced at the piles of stuff on my sides. I couldn't see anything but the street ahead. We looked to be in a pretty decent town.

"Let's go see our new home." the man stated warmly and the car shut off. "You okay back there?" Brown eyes met my amber ones through the reflective surface of the mirror.

"Sure." my voice thick with sarcasm. He rolled his eyes and got out of the car. One door slammed, but the other was kept open. I unbuckled myself and crawled through the tiny middle space to the front of the car. Once out of the tight constricted metal box I took a deep breath.

I smelled nothing but pollen and the dry heat. I closed the door and followed after the adults. A new house. Two stories, painted an off white with blue trimming. A nice green lawn and garage. A pretty tree in the front. It reminded me of a track house. I looked to our new neighbors house. Nothing moved behind the curtains. the house looked empty.

"Livvy do you plan on gawking at the house all day?" I turned in the direction of the voice. The woman stood by the front door, her perfectly filed nails on her grotesquely white clothed hip. Her fuchsia painted lips forced into a scowl. I blinked simply walking up to her. "I thought so." she left inside the house.

It was a typical styled two story house. The front door led directly to the ornate oak wood stairs, to the left was an empty living room, to the right was the kitchen. If you went passed the stairs you would find a closet space underneath them, across from that would be a guest bedroom with it's private bath, going even further would be the back door. I rolled my eyes seeing the couple standing in the kitchen. On the second floor were two bedrooms. I strolled quickly through the master bedroom, it had it's own bathroom. The bathroom that would most likely end up as mine was directly in between the master and my bedroom.

My new room must have been a nursery before because my walls were painted a cat puke pink with fluffy looking clouds and sleeping baby animals on them. It was empty save for a left over light bulb box. My window was pretty large and over looked the driveway, it was directly positioned with the neighbors window.

The loud rumbling of the moving truck signaled it was my time to stop enjoying the sight of my newborn painted walls. I took the steps two at a time and beat even the movers to the back of the truck. They gave me an apprehensive look as I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Excited to be here Livvy?" I winced in surprise and looked over at the man.

"Not really, just tired." I shrugged knowing it would make him slightly angry at me. The couple were my adoptive parents. Why they adopted a young teen when they did I would never know. Even my Social worker said I would be a challenge for them. Still they endured me, and haven't gave me back to the state after two years, so I think I was stuck with them. Well until I turned eighteen next May.

I was thankful for the labels stuck onto the boxes as we moved in the methodic pace of truck to house and house to truck. I was given an exceptionally heavy box when a loud car roared down the street. I stopped walking curiosity winning over when it pulled into the driveway backwards. The driver was clearly reckless.

"God we have one of _those_ neighbors." Linda muttered walking passed me. I spared her a glance before looking back over at the car. It was a 1970 Pontiac GTO, painted black with cherry red racing stripes.

The driver carelessly got out of the car. It was a teen, probably my age, and boy was he a looker. Even from far away I knew he was pretty tall, and carried himself with that 'I don't give a fuck' attitude. His hair could best be described as messy. He was wearing a black shirt with old looking jeans. He looked over to my new yard and met my gaze.

"Livvy!" I looked away from the teen to see Linda flagging me down from the front door.

"Yes?" I called beginning to walk towards her.

"Just get the dishes in the kitchen so we can actually _eat_ tonight alright?" she nagged at me as I set the box down.

"Okay okay god I was just admiring the car." I muttered walking back outside. I looked to the driveway, seeing the car but not the driver anymore. Oh well…

"The car? Or was it that boy?" she asked annoyingly following me back to the truck.

"The car. It's a classic. 1970 Pontiac GTO. An amazing car if treated right." I knew I lost her the moment I said classic. She didn't care about anything like that. She was one of those women who was a cheerleader and the most popular in high school. She cared about appearances and social statuses. I was naturally the complete opposite of her.

By the end of the day I had all my boxes in my room, my mattress was on the floor, and my lone dresser was pushed up against one of the walls. Luckily I hadn't packed my pillow or my favorite big blue blanket so I had those tonight. The sun had set hours ago, and we ended up buying from a fast food place that this little town had. Bill actually worked outside the town, but thought it would be a good experience for me to live in a small time town where everyone knew pretty much everyone.

I was glad I simply duck taped my drawers closed and kept all my clothes inside. I grabbed my large over sized shirt. One thing I knew was going to bother me was my window. It was big, and there wasn't a curtain. I changed on the same wall as the window was located. I was not taking any chances of some creep looking up into my window and seeing me changing.

"Hey can I come in?" Bill asked from behind my closed door. I flipped my hair out from beneath the fabric of my shirt before telling him to come in. He opened the door slowly. "I know your not happy with the move, but for the sake of Linda could you try and act a little excited?" he leaned tiredly on the door frame.

"I helped all day, and I didn't complain when she directed me what to do. And she's still unhappy?" I asked defensively. I was being on my best behavior and she was still angry at me? What did this woman want?

"She's says you've been very sulky. You know how she is just try okay? Night." he closed the door before I could tell him just how badly I was going to try. I raked my hands through my thick curly hair before pulling on them. I fell flat on my bed after that. It was way to hot for the blanket. I didn't sleep well that night. I wasn't use to the bedroom, or the atmosphere.

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. Squinting against the sunlight that poured into my room I stood from my bed. I stretched my muscles as I walked to my dresser. I changed into a tank top and shorts before making my way downstairs. There were two sticky notes on the fridge.

"Went to work have fun you two, Bill." I tore the note off. "Went shopping be back later, cereal on counter, Linda." I crumbled them both and threw them on the counter, near the box of special K cereal. I opened the fridge to find it completely empty. "Of fucking course." I muttered slamming the door close and snatching the box. "it's the middle of summer, I have nothing to eat but dry cereal, and no one's home." I stated while angrily crunching on the cereal. My feet padded almost silently as I walked to the back door.

There was a patio out back, that looked like it hadn't been used in quite a while. The grass was just as green, and a few trees lined the back of the fenced off area. I grabbed another handful of cereal and munched on it while I looked around. A brown boarded fence. I was going to love it here.

I walked back inside and stared at all the boxes. Linda left to shop, which meant she wouldn't be back until after four. I didn't feel like being the one to unpack everything. I placed the now half empty cereal box on the table. Once in my room I slipped on my tennis shoes and headed out front. If I was going to be forced to be home all day I was going to do something productive with my time. Like running.

I made a few circles around the block, and only knew I stopped at the right house because of the neighbor boys car. Everything looked the same to me, and that included all the houses. I sat against my front door not looking forward to entering back into the strangers house.

I'd rather be back in California. Where I still knew people from the foster home. I never had many friends, but the ones I did I was close to. It really sucked when I was adopted because now we only saw each other after school and on the weekends. Then I moved, and now I would most likely never see them again. I hated change.

"It make's us look bad to pass out in the front lawn." I opened my eyes unaware I had been sleeping to see Linda glaring down at me. She was holding a grocery bag.

"Sorry." I mumbled standing and getting out of her way.

"The rest of the bags are in the car." I nodded and hurried to get them. We had two cars. One of the movers drove it for us, because Bill and Linda wanted to experience the road as a _family_.

I helped her unpack everything. By the time Bill came home the house looked like we had been living there for a while now. We had dinner together, pork chops. Then we watched a movie before I said I was tired and headed off to bed. My room was undeniably stuffy so I opened my window. I changed back into my pj's before grabbing my journal. Which actually just held all the short little stories my mind could come up with.

I woke up the next morning with my hand asleep. I had fallen asleep on it. This time the kitchen was filled with all noises of breakfast. It smelled of bacon and cheese. I sat at the table without really being noticed.

"Oh hello Livvy I was going to get you in a moment." Linda told me with a smile. I gave her one back and nodded. "How did you sleep?" she asked once breakfast was served.

"Pretty good. It's just hot here." Linda nodded in a way that made me suspect she wasn't actually listening to me.

"Well I got a new job at a hair salon in town, so you're going to be fending for yourself most of the summer. And I enrolled you at the high school yesterday." I nodded along with her chatter as I ate. "Herrington High. The principle is a very nice lady. You'll love it there." I nodded and kept eating. Once I was finished she washed the dishes and left for her work.

I changed into pants and a shirt before grabbing one of the books stacked up on my wall and a towel from my bathroom. I went into Linda and Bill's bedroom. They had the windows over looking the awning on the cover of the patio. I carefully climbed out onto it. It didn't creak under my weight which meant I wasn't going to fall through and break something. With a yawn I laid down the towel before laying on the roof. I read most of the morning on the roof.

A week passed in the same slow and steady fashion. I was getting a nice tan from spending my days on the roof or running. Bill was happy with his new job and Linda was as well. I was bored out of my mind rereading books and writing. But I had no clue how to get anywhere since they didn't trust me enough to buy me a car. I knew an argument was coming though. I could feel it in my bones.

"Olivia!" Linda practically screeched my name. I whipped my head around towards the kitchen where I was watching TV. "What is this?" she came charging into the room with a cup in her hand.

"It's the cup I used to drink some water." I said cautiously.

"And you just left it in the sink." I stood up from the couch. "You do this all that time and I'm sick of it!"

"Sick of what? I was going to clean it." and I was. I just wanted to watch the show on the TV.

"Right you always come up with excuses. Like last month when you were caught shop lifting. The shirt just happened to _fall _into your bag." she accused angrily.

"It wasn't me! Fuck Linda! For the millionth time it was that bitch Victoria! She set me up!" I explained while slowly inching my way around her.

"Another excuse! Always excuse after excuse! Is that all your good for? Excuses!?" she walked closer to me.

"I make the excuses? What about you! You're always complaining about every little thing! I can bow at your fucking feet and you'd still bitch at me!" the next thing I felt was the stinging slap. I blinked bewilderedly. She just hit me.

"Olivia I'm…" her hand at her throat she looking at me with terrified eyes. I strode passed her. "Olivia please!"

"Fuck you." I ground out slamming the front door behind me. The grass was still damp from being watered. It was about seven. Bill would be coming home any minute now. And soon enough his headlights blinded me from where I sat on the curb.

"Livvy what happened?" he asked when he was out of his car.

"Talk to her god damn it because I have no fucking clue!" I yelled bitterly without looking at him. I heard the front door close firmly. I tore the holder out of my hair and pulled at the roots of my thick mop of hair.

"Fight with parents?" a deep voice asked me. I looked to my right seeing the neighbor boy leaning against a tree a cigarette in hand.

"They're not my parents." I answered watching him take a drag from a cigarette. "Thank God for that." I added as an after thought. He chuckled, it was a dark sound.

"So what started the scream fest?" he asked sounding curious but oddly bored at the same time.

"We were being that loud?" I asked feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Kind of, noise tends to travel in small towns." he took another drag before moving closer. "So what happened?"

"I didn't wash a cup." I saw his eyebrows raise a fraction. "Idiotic I know, but that's Linda for you."

"She sounds like a bitch." he commented sitting down a foot away from me.

"Oh she is." absent mindedly I pulled on one of the ringlets I called hair and pulled it straight before letting it go watching it bounce back into a ringlet.

"So she does that a lot?" he threw his used up cigarette to the ground before toeing it out with his boot.

"What? Yell?" he nodded. "I deserve it most of the time. I'm not the easiest daughter to live with." I shrugged

"You're adopted?" he stared at me, and I had the distinct feeling I was being analyzed.

"For two whole years." I held up my fingers sounding sarcastically happy. "What's your name anyway?" I asked leaning my chin in the palm of my head and looking over at him.

"Zeke you?" he flashed a smile and I felt my mouth go dry.

"Olivia but most people call me-"

"Livvy! You can come back in now!" I nearly groaned out loud as Bills voice rang out. We both stood.

"Coming!" I called before looking back at Zeke. "Nice meeting you." he smiled again.

"Me too, see ya round." I walked off towards Bill, and could feel Zeke's eyes following my every step.

"I don't like that boy, he seems shady." Bill told me when I walked passed him through the doorway. I rolled my eyes as he placed a hand on my shoulder and closed the door. He was acting like a father. "I calmed her down, she's in bed now. I think it would be good if you just went to bed." I nodded and did just that.

When I woke up the house was empty. I had a bowl of cereal, with milk, before changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I grabbed my journal and a pen. With practiced ease I got onto the awning. I sat on the edge and opened the notebook. I began writing whatever came through my head.

"Is that all you do all day?" I felt my stomach give a nervous flutter before I looked over seeing Zeke sitting on his awning.

"Are you watching me?" I asked feeling more excited by the fact then crept out. He smirked arrogantly.

"Nope I just saw you on your roof and decided to join you. What is so nice about the roof anyhow?" I looked away and out into the distance. I could see houses for blocks from here.

"It's peaceful." I shrugged closing the notebook.

"I see. And you don't cook from the heat?" I chuckled slightly.

"I wear lots of sunscreen." actually the truth of the matter was I didn't burn often. It was rare that I did.

"Sounds like a good plan. Well I'm thirsty care to join me?" he asked with a half smile. I frowned at him.

"From a house away?" he laughed sending pleasant tingles down to my toes.

"You could come over. We do live like what? Five feet away from each other?" I chewed on my lower lip going through the pros and cons of going over to his house.

"Sure why not." I shrugged and stood from my roof. As I was about to climb into the window I looked over my shoulder. "Can you refrain from staring at my ass while I'm going into my house?" his eyes met mine and he simply smirked. I was probably going to love and hate that smirk. I closed the window after me and dropped my notebook off in my room before heading over to his house.

Now I wasn't a sheltered little girl. I've been to guys houses, so I wasn't nervous because of that. I've done pretty much everything you could with the opposite gender so I wasn't nervous if anything like that ended up happening. What I was nervous about was the fact that Zeke seemed to have that mysterious, dark, bad boy air about him. I knocked on the door. It opened a few seconds later.

"Hey." he said opening the door wider to let me in. The first thing I noticed about his house was that it was set up in the same fashion as mine. The next was that it was filled with very expensive stuff. The third and final one, which I already suspected, was that it was completely empty of human life except for him.

"Parents not home?" I asked curiously. He snorted and closed the door.

"Their never home." he commented like he couldn't care less and walked into the kitchen. I followed him. The kitchen was immaculately clean, and looked like it was off a cooking show. "So what would you like? Beer, soda?" he said beer first. How often was he left alone anyhow?

"Soda would be fine." I stated still staring around the kitchen.

"Hope you don't mind Pepsi." he said handing me a can of Pepsi. I smiled in thanks and took it.

"Actually it's my favorite."

"Well then that's something we have in common." he commented leaning against the island that was in the middle of the kitchen. He had a beer in his hand. "So what made them move to this little town?" he asked after I had taken a sip of the Pepsi.

"Bill got a job offer in the city near here. He moved _here_ though because he thought that it would do me good to live in a small town." I took another sip of the Pepsi.

"Seriously? Makes me wonder what type of person you were before you moved." he said wryly before taking a swig of the beer. It was Corona.

"The kind that would drive the Brady Bunch parents to homicide." I muttered behind the Pepsi making Zeke laugh. "How bout you?" his laughter died down.

"I've been here my whole life." he said with a careless shrug.

"Sounds like a blast." I said sarcastically.

"I make the most of it." his tone suggested a whole slew of things. I gave him a once over. He was in a dark gray shirt, somewhat baggy pants.

"I bet you do." I met his gaze and noticed his eye color was a deep chocolate brown. "So is there anything fun to do in this place?" I asked slightly shifting my head to the side. He bit back a smile and took a step toward me.

"There are a few things." he said still walking toward me. I took a step back by reflex, and found I was closer to a counter then I thought.

"Anything I might like?" I asked watching his lips more then anything else. I glanced up at him again. he was extremely close.

"Most likely." his voice was lower, rougher. His hands planted themselves on either side of me and he bent down, our lips almost touching. I would only guess later it was me who tilted my head back. Our lips met softly. Despite his bad boy personality he seemed to carry he was a gentle kisser. I felt his hand softly bury itself in my hair tipping it further back making it easier to kiss me.

I felt his tongue quickly dart out to taste my lips. I opened my mouth in a silent invitation. Our tongues tentatively explored one another, getting use to the other's feel. My arms encircled his neck. He was a really good kisser, that much was for sure. I just hoped I wasn't half bad. Guys have told me I was good, but I never did believe what others have said about me. When he pulled away I was one hundred percent positive my cheeks were flushed.

"Fun enough for you?" he asked his breath washing over me. I met his gaze and nodded with a small chuckle.

"Ya…ya it was." his smile seemed kind of accomplished and he moved away, his hand leaving my hair, and my arms leaving his neck.

"Wanna watch some TV?" he asked grabbing his beer from the island counter.

"Sure." I looked to the counter I had backed myself into earlier and saw my Pepsi sitting beside me. When I had put it down I couldn't remember. He had a large screen TV, and couch that looked like you could drown in it. It was that fluffy. I awkwardly sat beside him on the over stuffed piece of furniture. He turned the TV onto the movie channel. An action movie was on. I quickly relaxed, and after the first movie found myself barefooted and sitting cross legged on the over stuff couch leaning towards the TV because it was a horror suspense movie on.

"You know I kind of expected you to be cowering at this stuff." Zeke commented after one of the main characters was brutally murdered.

"I am not one of those chicks who hide behind a guys arm while watching a horror flick. I actually enjoy them." I smiled and went back to watching the movie.

"Good to know."

I stayed until I heard Linda's car pull up into the driveway. That night she chewed my ear out for being at a guys house all day. Then right before I fell asleep Bill gave me the talk about sex, which he was already a few years late on. I shrugged his words off and told him I wasn't a whore.

I spent the next five days in the same fashion. I would go over to Zeke's and we'd watch movies, eat junk food, and make out. Easy. It was all at an easy pace. And it was beginning to remind me of a cheesy romance movie. Or that one book I had gotten for a birthday one year. I learned early on Zeke was intelligent to the point of being an ass. My personality fit his wonderfully, which meant we argued about a lot of things. Though it was always about our ideals or views on something.

It was the sixth day that I had found out about the real Zeke. I had had my head in his lap while watching some sitcom on the TV. I was thirsty, but this time I didn't bother to tell him I just got up and went to the kitchen. I'm pretty sure he let me go on purpose. I opened the huge stainless steel fridge and was met with something that looked like it was out of a movie. One half of the fridge was filled with things you'd normally find in a fridge, the rest though weren't. I recognized them immediately as the chemical's to make drugs. Zeke was a fucking drug producer.

"Holy fuck." I said taking a step back. He makes no noise from the living room. What did he expect me to do? Run away? I grab the beer that's on the second shelf and close the fridge door. I open the bottle with the bottle opener and go back into the living room. I sit down beside him and take a long drink of the alcohol. "So what do you make?" I asked with an eyebrow arched. I see something in his eyes before he answers. Almost blatant surprise.

"My own recipe." he answers with a cocky tone. I roll my eyes and lean into him, he puts an arm around my shoulders pulling me closer. I take a drink from the beer.


	2. Summer Lust Only Lasts So Long

AN: Hello, I haven't had the time to put anything up before now. Thanks for the review by the way, I'm glad it's something different. Here's the next chapter.

Werewolves and Aliens

Chapter 2: Summer Lust Only Lasts so Long

The next day we hang out in his lab which is in the back garage. He works on his drug, which he calls Skat, and I write in my notebook. He wears glasses while working. I find they make him look absolutely adorable. He has a mouse named Oscar. I've always wanted a mouse. I watch inquiringly as he loads the finished powder into pens. I'm sitting on the old vintage couch in the cluttered yet surprisingly clean garage.

"Can I have a hit?" I asked setting my notebook down beside me. He stops screwing on the top of the pen. I've noticed a few things about Zeke over the days I've known him. He didn't let people close, not personally close, and neither did I. Everything we had been talking about had nothing to do with us personally.

"Your lucky I like you, or I'd charge." he said handing me the pen. I took it with a head shake.

"You know the pen thing is really convenient, at lot better then a straw." I said placing the open end of the pen in my nostril before snorting the white powder. I handed him the empty container back. He's studying me now, gauging my reaction. The spike of pain everyone feels when snorting recedes to a numbness I hadn't felt in ages. I'd tried drugs, they weren't my thing so I didn't do them. But I was one curious person.

The world goes weird. And the rest of the day I laugh at what Zeke says because it sounds funny to my ears, and I scribble down nonsense into my notebook. I come home all smiles, and even offer to clean up the kitchen after dinner. I believe Bill starts to think that hanging out with the neighbor boy was doing me good. I fall into bed after stripping my clothes.

That next morning I wake up to the incessant knocking on the front door. I scrub my eyes awake before sitting up. With a large yawn I walk out of my door and down the stairs. I scratch my head tiredly before opening the door. Zeke's there looking the tiniest bit of concerned.

"Hello." I say moving away from the door to let him in.

"Hey." he walks into my house and looks around. It's the first time he's been in my house. I yawn again and walk to my kitchen, my feet slapping against the tile. There's a sticky note on the ridge.

"Out of cereal will buy some today, Linda." I read out loud.

"Your house's nice." I glance at Zeke who's leaning against the crappy little table we had like he'd been here many times before.

"As a donkey's ass." I muttered looking through the fridge to see if I could make anything to eat. Zeke snorted at my comment.

"Hey Livvy you're aware your in your underwear right?" he asked with that deep voice of his and I looked down at myself seeing I was indeed in nothing but my bra and bikini underwear. What the fuck?

"Ya thanks for telling me _after_ I bend down." I grumbled not really meaning it. When I look back at him he's simply smirking. I grab two eggs and set them on the counter before getting a pan.

"You're not getting dressed?" he asked with a curious tone as I turned on the stove.

"Isn't it all guys dream for a girl to cook breakfast in their underwear?" I retorted. "I'm too lazy to climb the stairs to my room." I shrug before cracking the eggs into the pan.

"Did Bill and Linda notice anything different last night?" he asked as I waited by the stove for the eggs to get done.

"No, actually Bill commented on that hanging out with you must be having a positive influence on me. They're a little oblivious."

"No doubt in that." he said with a chuckle. I sat at the table once my over easy eggs were done. "So what's the plan for today?" I glanced up at him from my food.

"After I eat I'm getting dressed and after that's it's debatable." I said before munching happily on my eggs. I finished quickly and washed my dishes. "Wanna join me?" I asked as I was walking towards the stairs. Zeke gave me a slow, knee melting smirk before standing. "Before we enter this room I'm going to warn you the walls were that way before I moved in." I said my hand on the knob.

"They can't be that bad." he said rolling his eyes.

"Uhhuh." I said opening the door and watched his reaction. His eyes widened at the sight of the bright pink room and cutesy sleeping animals on the walls. I laughed and went over to my dresser. "Told you so." I said still chuckling as I dug through my drawers to find something that would keep me from sweating to death.

"You have a nice book collection." he said, most likely looking at the books I had stacked up in the corner. Then long arms wrapped around my waist, and a warm body pressed into mine. Hot breath tickled my ear before speaking. "Why don't you skip the getting dressed part?" he asked before I felt him lightly nip my ear lobe. I laughed lazily and turned in his embrace. Our lips sought one another out, and I soon found out that Zeke was a very experienced lover.

Afterward we lay on my bed, the frame for it was still in pieces in my closet. I was in the crook of his body, my head laying on his chest. I could hear the steady beating of his heart. His hand was lazily drawing circles into my lower back. The silence was actually kind of comforting.

"Do you know what happened to the family that lived here before?" I asked looking at the pink walls. Zeke made a noise that could only be described as a grunt and a hmm.

"Not really, only that they left abruptly one year." I nodded before sitting up. I was pleasantly tingling in places.

"We can not stay in bed all day." I stated and stood up.

"You're no fun." he complained while standing.

"You weren't saying that a few minutes ago." I pointed out while collecting my under garments. I threw them in the hamper before grabbing new ones from the dresser.

"That's because you were fun then." he said with that damn I-know-everything tone that drove me up the wall sometimes. The front door slammed.

"And that would be Linda." I muttered grabbing my over sized pj shirt and pulling on a pair of pants going commando. I looked over seeing Zeke was already buttoning up his pants.

"Livvy you home?" Linda called from down the stairs I popped out of my bedroom and hoped my hair wasn't a mess.

"Yaa." I felt Zeke appear behind me.

"Oh hello." she said before pinning me with a look that meant she would talk to me later.

"Hi, and thanks for letting me borrow one of your books Livvy." Zeke lied smoothly, but also held up a book. "I'll bring it back tomorrow. Alright?"

"Ya sure, let me walk to the door." I could fee Linda's accusing stare burning holes into my head as I showed Zeke out the door. Once the front door was closed I was pounced on.

"Yaaa a book huh?" she said with her arms crossed.

"Yes I book, I keep them in my room." I pointed out running a hand through my hair.

"And you just happen to have a hickey on your neck."

"What?" I quickly jogged over to the downstairs bathroom. I craned my neck to the side once in front of the mirror and stared at the darkening mark on my neck.

"So it was all for a book huh?" she asked with an amused smirk that made my face heat up.

"Stop giving me that look I'm almost eighteen anyways." I muttered walking passed her and out of the bathroom.

"Which is why I'm not going to say anything about it. But get dressed properly we're going school shopping, that's why I'm home early." I nodded unwilling to argue with her since she was being nice.

They actually had really cute clothing in the stores. Though my sense of fashion was unwaveringly different from Linda's. She liked the soft blues, greens, and yellows, while I went for the reds, blacks, and purples. We argued about my apparel. I won in the end. There was no way she was getting me into that frilly fru fru skirt. We came home with five bags.

I took a shower. Have I ever mentioned I love the shower head in this house? It was at the exact right setting that seemed to massage my skin while I showered. I loved it. I blow dried my hair afterward or I would be dealing with an afro in the morning. I loved my big bouncy rust color red curly hair, but sometimes it was unbelievably hard to manage. I expertly hide the hickey behind my mane of hair from Bill when he came home from work.

It was when I returned back to my bedroom that I noticed an important article of mine is missing. My notebook. My eyes narrow into a dangerous scowl. He took my notebook, I didn't really look at the book he held up. Zeke took my notebook. My personal notebook. That was filled with mini stories about what had happened that day. It was weird, like my diary in story format but a bunch of different story each entry.

He even starred in a few of those journal entries, though if he read them I wonder if he'll be able to recognize that the wispy black lucid darkness was him. Still he took my notebook. I laid down on my bed and buried my head into my pillow. I was going to kill him tomorrow. That was for sure.

I wake up the next morning feeling sore in places unmentionable and groggy. I brushed out my hair before twisting it up and spearing it with a clip. I changed into a spaghetti strap and my low riding jeans. I ate my cereal and was out the door in no time. I calmly knocked on his door.

"You took my notebook I want it back." was the first thing out of my mouth when he opens the door.

"You'll get it back." he said off handedly and moved away from the door. He's really putting on the layers today. I can see a white shirt poking out beneath a dark blue one and he was wearing an unbuttoned black shirt with navy blue jeans.

"C'mon Zeke that's my personal stuff." I complain following him into the house.

"You're a pretty good writer." he said ignoring my complaint. He puts on his boots before standing back up. "How long have you been writing?"

"Since I learned my abc's." I answer. "I'll leave you alone if you'll just give me the notebook." I follow him out the house and into his garage. I wasn't going to stop following him until I got my notebook back. I see him place his pen's filled with Skat into a small box.

"Sure." he said moving out of the garage and walking towards his car.

"Sure what? I can have my notebook back?" he was a lot taller then me and catching up to him proved difficult.

"not yet I'm not done reading it. Anyways are you coming or what?" he asked opening his car door. I stood blinking bewilderedly momentarily before going to the passenger side. "Hold this." he handed me the box full of Skat.

"Where are we going?" I asked placing the box in my lap. Zeke didn't answer me, just pulled out of the driveway like a mad man. "You know this whole ignoring thing is really annoying." I pointed out as he sped through the town.

"I'm meeting someone, and I'm running a bit late." I nodded looking out the window. I didn't talk the rest of the way there, and neither did he. Though his radio filled the silence beautifully. We pulled into a near empty parking lot outside of town. "Stay in the car alright?" I think it was the first time he looked at me this morning.

"Ya no problem." I handed him the box and he got out. I watched him walk up to one of the few cars and the transaction was made. Money for Skat, Skat for money. And whoever the person was in the car made Zeke nervous. His car was as messy as anyone would expect from a teenager. "So everything go over smoothly?" he glanced at me and smirked, back to his old self.

"Perfectly." and with that he drove off.

"You drive like a damn mad man." I grit my teeth as we skidded across a corner.

"Why thank you." I didn't even bother telling him it wasn't a compliment because he already knew that. When we got back to his place we hung out in his living room.

To my little surprise he had bought something himself. It was weed. Of course because weed was a pretty common drug. We blazed and laughed at the TV like idiots and ate most of the junk food. At the moment we were attempting and failing to throw skittles into each other's mouths. The funniest thing in the world to see a skittle bouncing off the other's face.

"Aha!" Zeke yelled triumphantly as a skittle landed in my mouth. I grinned and started eating the sugary little candy. "Ahh whoever said you could eat it?" he asked dragging me by my ankle towards him. I yelped and laughed when I fell onto my back. He crawled over me, his bigger body engulfing mine. I cocked my head to the side and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Are you seducing me?" I asked with a serious face which of course made him nearly roar with laughter. His head fell to my shoulder as he laughed at my question. "I'm being serious." I grumbled but was giggling.

"I know, that's why it's funny." he commented lifting his head before pushing his lips to mine.

The funny thing about all this was I knew this would never amount more to anything other then lust. He wasn't the kind of guy to have a relationship, and I wasn't looking for one. So as our bodies moved with one another, and I kept giggling at the stupid shit he was telling me, I ignored the little voice in the back of my head telling me I wouldn't be able to stay at an arms length.

Once we were done we cleaned up after ourselves. Because we weren't idiots and he wore a condom, plus we managed to scatter the skittles all over the floor. I also went hunting around the floor for my hair tie, which magically disappeared. When I gave up my search I curled up on the couch next to him and watched the day away.

XxXxXx

The weeks that followed went by in a blur. An on more then one occasion a drug induced blur, but it was fun. Sex with Zeke was fun, just as playing video games was fun with Zeke, and writing in my notebook I was finally given back while curled up on the old couch in the garage where Zeke made his drug was fun. I knew that once school started the thing we had going on would end. It was just how life worked and I was perfectly okay with that.

So I wasn't surprised when I walked into his house one afternoon and found Zeke in a tangle of limbs with some brown haired chick. He simply cocked his head to the side and shrugged at me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head walking back out of the house. So it was fun while it lasted. I wasted my summer away with a guy, because school started in two days, and I was happy about it.

Linda didn't tell me anything when I went to work with her the next day. I walked around the town aimlessly, bubbles of tiny stories popping into my head. I even helped clean up the fallen hair that was being cut away. I evaded the other hair dressers who wanted to snip away at my hair. I was proud of my shoulder length wild locks.

On Sunday Bill made a very obvious attempt not to mention the fact that I was vegetating on the couch. He made small talk with me, and Linda laughed at the jokes he told. I once again wished to be in California. When one rolled around I got bored of sitting on the couch and told them I'd be running around the block. And I did just that. I was waved at by the other neighbors as I passed.

I ate dinner like I usually did, wrote in my notebook and fell asleep. I woke up early that morning to do something with my hair. School didn't start until nine which was freaking crazy because at my old school they started at seven. So I decided to braid my hair. In one big French braid. It took a while and when I was done it was seven forty.

I wore a short sleeved black v necked shirt, that barely showed the swell of my breasts. I wasn't a big chested girl but I also wasn't small. In my opinion I had boobs that fit my body. I tugged on my straight legged black jeans and laced up my high top black and white converse. I lightly brushed my eyelashes with mascara. I looked at myself in the mirror before grabbing my binder and heading down stairs.

"Excited about the first day?" Bill asked as he poured himself coffee.

"Nope." I answered truthfully making a bowl of cereal. "But I'm curious." I finished up my cereal, brushed my teeth, and felt the familiar rush of menstrual blood. Well that answered a few questions that had been popping up into my head.

One of those times we had both gotten high I woke up hours later naked in Zeke's bed and had no idea how I got there. Neither did he apparently because he woke up just as surprised as I did. And I couldn't find the used condom anywhere. So I had been slightly worried, but now all my questions had been answered. I used a tampon before heading off to the bus, almost missing the damn thing.

No one really paid me any attention as I walked on. I sat at an empty seat in the middle of the bus. The front was for geeks, and the back was filled with popular people. I didn't like the back very much. The bus ride was short and soon I was dropped off at Harrington High home to the Hornets. At least it wasn't something like an Armadillo.

The front of the school was filled with the chatter of friends meeting up with one another after a long break. I could already tell this school was built upon the status quo. Jocks and cheerleaders on top, non academic clubs such as dance or drama was next on that social rung, the people no one messed with because they were pretty much anonymous, the next were the loner types that didn't have any friends and was proud of it(most of the time anyhow), and then there was the geeks. Those last two groups were always bullied by everyone else. There were the people who didn't fit into the social ladder and rather hung outside of it. Some people liked it that way, others didn't.

I didn't really care if I fit in or not. This was high school and I planned on getting out of it as quickly as I could. Things like social groups didn't matter to me. I didn't bother asking anyone where the administration office would be I just walked right into the crappy school and started wandering. I found it eventually.

"Hey I'm a new student here and I'm suppose to be getting my papers?" I asked the older looking secretary. She was on the phone. She held up one fire truck red spidery finger for me to wait. I rolled my eyes and sat on a wooden chair near her desk. My first day here and I was already being shoved to the side for…what she had for dinner yesterday? I took a calming breath to keep my cool. I wasn't the best person around crowds, I hated them personally. It was one of the reasons why I liked hanging around the house all summer long.

"Yes your name is?" she looked at me over old glasses.

"Olivia Grace Dahn." she nodded and started trifling through a stack of papers on her desk. Sheesh it was the beginning of school and she was already piled up with work.

"Here it is Miss. Dahn." she held out a small stack of papers. I got up from the chair and took them from her. "I hope you enjoy your stay at our school." she said in that professional I-couldn't-care-less voice.

"Ya me too." I mumbled looking over the papers. A schedule, a map, and a locker number and combo. Oh joy. I looked to the map then my locker number. Sighing I walked off towards where I thought I should be going.

I abso-fucking-lutely hated this school. It was confusing as hell and to top it all off I had a couple making out in front of my locker. I shoved them over nicely and doubted they even noticed. My locker wouldn't open. The stupid twisty lock just didn't want to twist. Once I did get it open I shoved the book I brought, and my extra pencils into the empty locker. By this time the bell had rang and the halls were almost completely empty.

I looked to my schedule. English 101 with a teacher named Miss. Burke. The map showed me it was across the whole school. With a curse I slammed my locker and locked it before jogging off towards my class. I didn't know their late policy here, but at my old one we got sent out of class. I think I scared my teacher half to death when I burst into the room.

"Uh-uh yes?" she asked behind thick rimmed glasses. She looked like a fragile teacher.

"This is English right?" I asked not wanting to look at the map again. I was thankful I ran so much.

"Yes, you would be?" a nice voice, soothing.

"New student." I handed her my schedule so she could see I wasn't lying.

"Ahh, Olivia why don't you tell the class a little about yourself?" she asked hesitantly. I shrugged and turned to the class, but I didn't look at them, I looked above their heads.

"I'm Olivia Dahn, but I go by Livvy. I came from California. I like listening to music. I drive my guardians crazy, oh and I've witnessed all of three murders as a child. Any questions?" I asked with a fake smile. "I'm just going to take an empty seat." I told the teacher who was staring at me open mouthed. It was when I was in a seat by the window that I noticed I was being stared at by everyone in the room.

It kind of reminded me of all the little kids seeing a new ice cream flavor on an ice cream truck. Miss. Burke began talking about the normal first day of school stuff. I stared into my desk hoping that sooner or later the people around me would get bored of staring at the new red head.

"I want you all to state your name and say one thing you like and one thing you dislike." the collective groan almost made me laugh. "Start over here." kids starting prattling off what they were told to do. I tapped my foot silently to a song I had in my head.

"Zeke Tyler and I dislike people." his voice piqued my interest slightly, but I ignored it. More people and more names I didn't care to know.

"Eylse Garner, I like boys, and dislike split ends." I bit my lip to keep from smirking. What a total superficial bitch. I was also aware it was my turn.

"Livvy Dahn, I like roof tops and dislike preps." the stare at the back of my head began to burn. I smirked knowing I pissed Elyse off behind me. More people more names. Things I didn't care about. Miss. Burke talked on about what we'd be doing in English this year. The bell rang.

"Livvy right?" I turned seeing some guy asking with a leery smile.

"And you are?" I asked flatly. I could see his composure waver slightly.

"Uhh Frank, but I was wondering-"

"Not interested." I glanced him over. He looked like a meat head. "Definitely not interested. Idiots just aren't my thing." I flashed him a smile and continued to walk where I believed would be my second period. My second period teacher was a drunk. It went over in the same fashion, except this time we were able to talk amongst ourselves. I was of course the center of everyone's attention.

"So where'd you come from?" the girl sitting in front of me asked.

"Nowhere." I answered watching their looks turn confused. "California." eyes lit up like vultures.

"Really what was that like?" a guy asked who was sitting beside me.

"More entertaining I guess." I shrugged not wanting to talk to them, but I understood that this was the first initiation. It was where I would be labeled within the social ladder or outside of it.

"Did you meet any celebrities?" I rolled my eyes at that question.

"No because I lived no where near Hollywood. And why do you all care anyhow? I'm not that exciting."

"Well you just have that look." I glanced seeing a preppy girl say with a purse of her lips. This was going to be a very long year.

My third period was with some old red headed lady. She looked nice enough. Then came lunch. A prep from third said she just had to show me to some chick named Delilah, and I found myself being dragged over to the tables filled with jocks and cheerleaders.

"Guys this is Livvy, Livvy this is everyone." my eyes scanned the crowd.

"Hello I'm Delilah, chief editor of the school newspaper and the head cheer captain." Delilah was a pretty girl with a shark toothed smile. She was the girl who climbed the social ladder by manipulation and back stabbing. She was on top and anyone who tried to take that from her would be toast. I automatically appreciated her for her obvious lying skills, and hated her for being that bitch.

"Livvy, new kid." I said with the same fake little smile. I spent my lunch talking to Jocks and preps. I didn't like it, but I couldn't think of an excuse to leave. A few minutes before the bell rang I left them saying I wanted to get to my fourth so I wouldn't be late.

I had science next. I didn't particularly like science either. Sure watching Zeke tinker away at his lab was alright, but in science class we were made to participate which ended in things blowing up and people getting hurt. That's just how it was with me and science. The teachers name was Mr. Furlong. He was a somewhat dorky looking guy. There weren't many people in the class early. A gothic girl with dirty blonde chin length hair, and an extremely pale curly haired boy with a camera slung around his neck.

"Hey is this seat taken?" I asked the dorky kid who turned to me with wide eyes. Almost like I had three heads. "Hello?" he blinked seemingly to return to Earth.

"No." I nodded and sat on the seat next to him. I placed my binder on the table. "You're going to ruin your chances at ever being popular if you sit next to me." he stated fiddling with his camera. I turned to him and leaned my elbow on the table.

"Would you believe me if I told you I couldn't care less?" he glanced at me before nodding. "So what's your name?"

"Casey." he said shyly not looking me in the eye. Not many people could look me in the eye for more then a few seconds.

"Well I'm Livvy it's nice to meet you Casey." I said with a toothless smile.

"Casey you keeping the new girl all to yourself?" we both looked to the new voice. A rather cute looking black guy stood on the other side of the table we were sitting at. Casey looked down to the table. "Hey Livvy right?" he said flashing me a smile. "Why don't you ditch the impotent wimp and sit with me?" I leaned forward a slow smirk forming on my lips.

"I'd take an impotent wimp over an egotistical jerk any day." I giggled like a little girl and sat back. He frowned but went away. "So you like taking photos?" I said looking at his camera. Casey gave me a fish out of water look before answering.

Hours later I was sitting at the dinner table with Bill and Linda when I felt it. The undeniable itch in my skin. I rolled my shoulders to relieve the itch but it didn't work. It grew worse. I rubbed my neck and curled my toes.

"Is it coming on hard?" Bill asked in a quiet voice as they watched me struggle.

"Harder then last time…" I muttered standing up.

"Why do you wait until your forced to Livvy? You know if you do it often then-"

"Because it reminds me of _them_." I snapped beginning to pace the kitchen. "You have it ready right? I can't control myself when I'm forced." Bill nodded wiped his hands on a napkin and stood. I followed him into the hallway. He opened the crawl space beneath the stairs. Inside were chains. "I have to change something I'll be right back." I hurried into the bathroom and changed my tampon. I also changed in the middle of the school day.

"I really wish you would just do it often so we wouldn't have to resort to this." he said with a heavy sigh as he locked the inward spiked training collar around my neck, and the chains to bind my ankles and wrists.

"And I wish I didn't have to do this at all, but God doesn't care about what we wish." I snarled the itch intensifying to the pain. I could feel my bones begin the move, the first snap and pop left me gasping. "Get out and close the fucking door." I snarled and Bill closed the door leaving me with the darkness and myself.

It hurt, like it always did. I could feel every bone in my body break and morph into a different structure. My skin would ripple hair growing out of it, my hands shrunk and morphed, my legs bent in ways impossible for a human to stand. My mouth grew longer and sharp thick teeth grew in from my blunt human ones. The whole time cursing my parents for infecting me with this curse. I felt myself begin to recede and fade, the _me_ went into it's dark corner.


	3. Settling Into a New Place

AN: Hey guys! It's been a long while, and I apologize for leaving this story like that. I have it written I just haven't had the time to put it into chapter form and proof read them. Read and enjoy!

Werewolves and Aliens

Chapter 3: Settling Into a New Place

Light pierced the darkness within my mind. It's glowing brightness forcing the haze to lift away. I opened my eyes to see Bill silently unlocking the chains and collar from my neck. I knew instinctively that he was avoiding eye contact with me. Once the chains were off I stood from the crawl space and into the hallway.

"Was it bad this time?" my voice thick. My body hurt. I felt like I had been thrown through a brick wall.

"Yes." I nodded. "It's Five a.m. right now." I nodded again. My clothes were in tact. They had to be woven with some of my hair so they would morph with me. It was a hell of a lot easier to handle. I took a shower. Slumping helplessly to the floor when my legs failed me.

"Livvy…honey you shouldn't resist it anymore. It gets worse all the time." Linda tried soothing me as she had to wash my hair. I couldn't stand back up. I was so drained of energy. I said nothing as I felt myself be washed and cleaned like I was a newborn. She limped as she pulled me to my room. Gently setting me against the dresser she got out the towel and towel dried me. "Why don't you just stay home?" I glanced at her for the first time.

"No I have to go. Just get me a big breakfast and I'll be okay." she left curled in shoulders.

She left me leaning for dear life on the dresser. My head was pounding with it's own heartbeat. Every joint in my body ached. I slowly turned toward the dresser. I opened my drawer and the clothing inside mocked me as they lay nestled comfortingly against one another. I couldn't even lift my fucking hand to pick them up. I swallowed hard and forced my arm to move. Jolts of pain shooting to my brain. I clenched my teeth and began the slow process of dressing.

Once I was finished my breathing was labored, the air moving harshly in and out of my tired lungs. Each breath spiking pain through my ribs. I closed my eyes to block it out. I hated being weak. I hated this. I grabbed my binder ignoring the pain and went down stairs.

My breakfast that morning was four eggs, five pieces of bacon, a few mini sausages, and a stack of pancakes. I hid everything from them as I ate. My face a mask of nothing. They already felt bad enough. I already had ruined their lives. They didn't need to be worrying about me. I finished my food and asked Linda if she could do something with my hair. She cautiously styled it in a high ponytail. She knew I was hurting. I barely recalled taking the bus, or even walking to my first period.

I stumbled into the classroom a few seconds before the bell rang. My eyes hurt from having them open. My feet felt like they were balloons. I gripped my head as I walked to my seat. I could feel their eyes on me, following my every movement. Accusing me of something I wasn't on. I bumped into the first chair, luckily no one occupied it. I fell into my seat, literally. The binder was on the desk so that was an up, I leaned heavily on one of my elbows and had my hand spread across my forehead to keep my head up. The bell rang and Miss. Burke walked in.

Even if my life depended on it, I couldn't fucking understand what she was talking about in class. I slept throughout my next two periods. Lunch was annoying. I glared at everyone who came near me, and in the end sat next to goth girl. She gave me a glare, which I returned before I laid my head in my arms.

"Being high at school is stupid." she told me while I tried to forget about all the noises and smells bombarding my senses.

"I'm not." I growled not lifting my head. It would only add to the headache.

"Sure you're not. The bells about to ring." I nodded and stood, my eyes opened narrowly. I followed her to our class.

"I'm Livvy you?" I introduced myself because I wanted to make conversation.

"Stokely." she answered in a gruff voice. She was prickly, been hurt too many times and closed herself off to everyone. I looked over the science room, Casey was at his seat, and so was Zeke. I walked to my seat next to Casey, and tripped into it.

"What happened to you?" Casey asked when I had pulled my arms up onto the table. I blinked lazily at the empty beaker before turning to him slowly. He had bright ocean blue eyes.

"It involved a dark room, chains, a collar, and lots and lots of pain." I told the truth knowing he would get the fucking hint and leave it be. His innocent eyes opened to a laughable size, and his face turned a pale shade of green.

"You should of told me you were a masochist Livvy we could have had even more fun." Zeke's sarcastic pigheaded voice rubbed my ears the wrong way. I flipped him off without even looking at him.

"You're lying right?" Casey asked glancing between me and Zeke.

"Ya Casey I'm lying. That shit doesn't do it for me." I yawned and sank into the table. Then a thought occurred to me. I didn't know whether he was talking about the pain and chains or sleeping with Zeke. "What are you talking about?" I asked from my dark cocoon that I created with my arms. The bell rang and class started.

"Did you actually sleep with Zeke?" he asked quietly as Mr. Furlong went on about something or other.

"If I said yes would you see me differently?" I yawned again and tried to focus my eyes on something.

"Probably." I nodded. P.E. was after this. I didn't like P.E. today. I fell asleep the moment I got home.

I woke up on Wednesday feeling refreshed. I hated the day after, I was catatonic up the ying yang. A lot of people just thought I was on a major drug binge while I stumbled along. It was more like my body refused to listen to what my brain was trying to tell it what to do. I took a shower before tying my hair up in a low ponytail. I pulled on a one shoulder quarter sleeved red and black striped shirt, wearing a black tank top underneath, with my denim jeans and converse.

I had cereal alone, since it seemed Bill and Linda already left for work. I caught the bus in the knick of time. I wasn't a fan of the mornings though so when I get off the bus and see a familiar curly head being pushed around in a circle of dickwad jocks I can feel the anger burning within me. I hated when people picked on the helpless. It sickens me to no end. I walk up calmly to the jocks and pick out the leader easily. Some beefy shaven head white boy. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" he yelled turning around. The whole pack soon did too, and Casey fell on his ass.

"Hello what's your name?" I asked with a small smile.

"Joe, how about you honey?" I barely hid my snort of disgust with a curt lip curl.

"Livvy, you see boys, Casey here is my friend and you will stop bullying him." their laughter ricocheted around in my skull.

"Fuck you." he turned around and so did his pack of followers.

"Hey Joe?" I called taking a step forward.

"What you dumb-oof!" I punched him square in the jaw. I narrowed my eyes and felt a malicious smile curl onto my lips.

"Mess with Casey again, and you'll get a whole lot more then a punch." I threatened pushing my way through their wall to get to Casey. He stared up at me with large glossed over eyes. He was terrified. "C'mon Case get up before your late for class." I offered my hand which he took so very cautiously. I helped him to his feet and walked away from the jocks leading him by the hand. Once far enough away I let go of him.

"Why did you do that?" he asked in a mouse quiet voice. I glanced at him and noticed a small bruise forming on his jaw. I clenched my fist in anger and resisted the urge to snarl.

"Because it fucking pisses me off when ass wipes bully someone. Listen Casey." I said before looking around. "If anyone and I mean anyone gives you shit, just tell me alright?" he blinked unbelievingly at me.

"Why would you protect me? You're going to ruin-"

"I don't give a rats ass what people think about me, I don't even care if I'm jumped because of it. What I do care about is protecting the helpless." I took a deep calming breath. "Listen the bells about to ring, I'll see you after lunch kay?" he nodded looking at me numbly before scampering off.

"I didn't know you got off on being the big bad protector." Zeke commented with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I just don't like seeing the little people get picked on by the bigger people." I said as we walked to English. "And plus you should know by now what I get off on." I heard the slightest retching sound beside me and flashed the faceless person a predatory smile. We walked into English and went our separate ways.

I spent my lunch at a table alone. I didn't mind, I preferred it actually. I saw the chick Stokely at another stone table alone. Most others were filled with groups of friends. I could imagine Casey hiding from the guys stalking the school, hiding and eating a lunch he probably didn't taste. No one deserved to live in that kind of fear.

I took out a notebook, not my personal one just a normal notebook and began writing. I wrote of a toy terrorized and broken by children, and the toys dusty and unused forgotten at the bottom of the toy chest. I wrote of the pain and loneliness both felt because of it. I wrote of a toy so used it was falling apart at the seams.

I went to science with a sound mind. Casey was there and even gave me a small smile when I sat down. I looked to Stokely who gave me a head nod. I looked to my binder which held the story. Maybe my Senior year here might be okay.


	4. Let the Oddities Begin

Chapter 4: Let the Oddities begin

One month passed since school started. Casey was still hazed by the jocks, and though I intervened when I could, I just didn't intimidate them. They were after all about twice my size. I had a mutual relationship with Stokely, which consisted of simple head nods. It didn't take long with me hanging around Casey to notice he was in love with Delilah, the manipulative bitch. Most of the time Zeke and I ignored each other.

But I did notice something of valuable information. He didn't like when I flirted with other guys. I would see the miniscule jaw clench, or he would shift in his seat. So just to annoy the guy I flirted with people in class, not much but enough. To most people I was a bitch you did not mess with, to my acquaintances I was an unpleasant presence, and to the some that didn't belong I was one of them.

I could go three months without being forced to shift. I was happy about that. I hated anything that reminded me of my parents. Bill got a promotion, and Linda took more shifts at the hair salon. I was home alone a lot. I didn't mind. Most of the time I blasted my Offspring CD and danced around the house like a complete idiot.

It was a Thursday morning, and I was having an okay day. Linda was a little bitchy this morning, but other than that it was okay. I walked off the bus and started walking towards the school. I walk across the lawn and had enough in mind to stop when I hear the familiar roar of Zeke's car. He speeds down the road nearly plowing students over who were stupid enough not to move until the last second.

I glanced over at the other bus letting kids out. Casey steps out and looks around. I see him catch sight of Delilah who is talking to her clones. He gets elbowed straight in the nose. I snort in amusement as I see him apologize for something that was clearly not his fault. He could handle the nose thing alone. Stokely passes Casey and tells him something witty no doubt. She is immediately ran into my Stan, the captain of the football team.

I laugh silently as I make my way again towards the front of the school. People give me small waves, or nods. People I have equally helped in getting out of bad bullying situations. One could say I kind of had a complex about helping kids in need, but it could also be blamed on the simple fact I watched three people be murdered. I am almost to the street that separated the lawn and the school when I hear his protesting.

"Not the pole!" Casey yells helplessly. I glance to my right and sure enough three jocks and a few regular bullies are running him into the pole, groin first. I wince in pain and stride towards them. But they're gone by the time I get to him.

"Hey you alright?" I ask kneeling down. He's holding himself in a way that tells me he's hurting bad, but won't show it. He looks away from me and at something behind me. I glance over and see some blonde haired chick staring curiously at him. "Casey you okay?" I ask again this time gaining his full attention.

"I'm fine." he snaps and stands on quivering legs. Blood begins to spill from his nose.

"No you're not, c'mon." I tug on his shirt sleeve and lead him into the school. I enter the boys bathroom without a care in the world.

"I don't need your help." he complains with his hand cupped over his nose. Still I bring him into the handicapped bathroom and sit him on the toilet.

"Sure you don't. Just hold it to your nose until the bleedings stopped." I hand him a wad of tissues. He gives me a silent thanks and pressed the wad to his nose. I lean against the stall and straighten my shirt that had managed to hike itself above my hip bone.

"Dude, that's not me, that doesn't even look like me." I heard someone talking from the other side of the metal stall.

"It's fifty bucks right?" another voice says in a more quieter tone. I wonder who's pedaling what?

"Does that look like me?" the guy asks sounding incredulous.

"Eh it's the new you." I could hear the ruffling of paper.

"I don't know man, how do we even know this is gunna work?"

"Trust me man, I'm brilliant." I should have known it was Zeke. He's always selling shit.

"Then why are you repeating your Senior year." I stifle my laugh with a fit of coughing.

"Alright man I'll throw in a couple of hits of this, Skat, my own recipe. Guaranteed to jack you up." and that it does.

"Hey Case I'm going to head to class alright?" I say quietly and he nods his head. I walk out of the stall in time to see curly cue and western boy sniffing Skat. I glance at Zeke who's staring at me inquiringly. I shrug and walk out of the bathroom.

I go to my locker, stuff my jacket that I didn't need into the barely decorated metal box, before grabbing a pencil and my English notebook. School didn't officially start until the second bell, but whatever. Never hurt to get early to class. I sat in my usual seat. Right next to one of the windows.

Once class started and everyone shuffled in Miss. Burke entered the room. She greeted us like usual before going to the chalk board and writing a word down. She turned away from the bored and looked shyly over the class.

"So, um, what was Crusoe's greatest fear?" she asked pointing back at the board. She was extra frazzled today. No body raised their hand their hand. "Anybody?" her voice so quiet even I had to strain to hear. I glanced at my English notebook. "Uh, yes Zeke." she sounded a little disappointed.

"Crusoe was afraid he would be stuck on that island forever, with nothing but calluses." almost anytime he raised his hand in class it was to show his intellect and spite the teacher with it. He was the perfect blend of genius and class clown.

"No that's not correct Zeke. Isolation was his greatest fear." I felt bad for Miss. Burke.

"Yes, but his external existence in no way compared to the internal agony of the loneliness he felt." I would have approved that for a quote, but I knew something stupid would be coming after.

"That's, that's very good." Miss. Burke gave the tiniest of smiles.

"Like I said, calluses." the class collectively giggled. I rolled my eyes and tapped the pen against my notebook.

The class went on, and I took notes on auto pilot. It was a wonder that I was actually passing most of my classes. While dissecting a frog once I made a comment to Casey about the stuff in its stomach looked like roast beef and he had to run to the trash can and puke, I guess he ate roast beef for lunch. I rarely did my boring history homework, and I refused to swim for P.E. I hated water. Second period rolled by and Mr. Tate looked even more glassy-eyed then normal. I stared at the back of the head of some dude.

"Would everyone turn to chapter 4. The nation of the state." His voice droned on boring me while I looked up chapter 4, even though we were on chapter 5. I saw Stan raise his hand before talking.

"Actually we covered that Last week Mr. Tate. We're on Chapter 5." I glanced at Stan with slightly widened eyes. Was he trying to actually listen in class?

I looked around the room and saw miss-sunshine-blonde-new-girl. She looked like the sheltered type, grew up with perfect loving parents, maybe with a tiny dog. Might have been home schooled until she entered high school. I glanced at her apparel and my conclusions came to an end. She wore a blue long-sleeved floral shirt, with a long ankle length denim skirt. Definitely sheltered.

After third I met up with Casey to see how his nose was doing. When it looked all okay I went to my normal lonely stone table, that was across from Stokely's. I watched vapidly, tapping my pen against the notebook, as the new girl walked up to her and sat down. Stokely acted her normal fuck-the-world self, then I got pointed at by Stokely. I cocked my head to the side and waved before going back to trying to write something.

When I looked up again Stokely shoved Delilah out of the way. Delilah said something to the new girl before leaving her completely alone. Miss. Sunshine slumped down on the stone table, looking like a lost little puppy. I sighed heavily and stood making my way over to her. When I neared the hair on the back of my neck raised, and warning bells went off in my head.

I sniffed the air subtly and nothing smelled off, she looked to be perfectly okay. I mentally shook my head to clear off the weird feeling, and it went away. I sat down across from her. She sat up her face lighting up instantly.

"Hi! I was just talking to your friend Stokely. I'm Marybeth Louise Hutchinson of Atlanta." she had that southern bell accent.

"Olivia Grace Dahn of California, but people just call me Livvy." I took some satisfaction in seeing her smile falter some when I imitated her words, but not her accent. I wasn't that mean. "I'm sort of new here too."

"Oh really? That's great!" I nodded and stood up.

"Well it was nice meeting you, what class do you have next?" I asked deciding to be even nicer. She seemed nice enough.

"Uhh science I think with uhh Mr. Furlong?"

"Cool that's my next class. Want me to take you to it?" she nodded and stood. We didn't talk as we walked to our class. Upon entering she went straight up to Stokely. I snorted and sat at my usual seat. Casey was up front showing Mr. Fur something.

She seemed to be annoying poor Stokes more than anything, and I heard the words 'not a lesbian' and 'fly free'. I rolled my eyes. Stokely pretended to be a lesbian to get people to back away from her, but it really only added fuel to the fire that was Stokely's own personal hell.

Once the bell rang Mr. Furlong was still engrossed in the little thing Casey had showed him. And most of the class went up to see what it was. I only went up because I liked knowing about the weird new things in life. The reason being because every three months I was forced to change into a russet colored wolf, so I kind of had a right to know about other oddities in the world.

"It certainly has a zone which only exists in the kidney of squid and octopi." Mr. Furlong commented looking at it from his microscope. I stood off to his right side, since most everyone was crowding his left. "Which doesn't make sense because…" he started looking extremely confused.

"It's Ohio." Casey added quietly.

"huh…" Mr. Furlong grabbed the forceps and moved the little fleshy colored thing. "It's a pelagic organism."

"What's pelagic?" Gabe asked like an idiot.

"Sea dwelling organism." Zeke answered from his seat. He was one of the few students who didn't care about the little creature thing.

"Exactly." Furlong said before looking back into the scope. "I don't recognize the surface tissue at all." he stood up leaning against the desk. "Casey I don't want to blow smoke up your butt, but I think you may have found a new species."

"Ya right." Gabe snorted

"Hey it can happen! New species are discovered everyday." I looked at the fleshy organism with a slight scowl. A new species huh?

"Could it be an acli-" I couldn't even understand the damn word Zeke said.

"nah." Mr. Furlong said moving away from the microscope before Zeke would plow him over.

"They escaped detection until the mid 20th century."

"Well you just know everything." Marybeth's voice is dripping with flirtatious behavior. Zeke looks up from the microscope to her before I saw his eyes flicker towards my direction.

"I'm a contradiction." he says with a smug smirk.

"Check those mesoderm follicles on it's underbelly."

"What does that mean?" Casey asked the question running through all our heads besides Mr. Furlong and our very own contradiction.

"It means we have to call the university," Zeke moved out of the way so Mr. Furlong could look back into the microscope. I felt a warm hand lightly touch my back. "Get in on some of that federal grant money." the teacher muttered sounding like a greedy bastard. He quickly glanced up at the class. "Our secret, alright?" He moved the freaky little thing to the tray near the microscope.

"Hey Stokely maybe it's from your planet." Gabe said with a smirk.

"Blow me you fucker!" Stokely pushed him harshly causing his hand to knock over a beaker that was filled with water. The creature started squirming. I flinched away, and the hand on my back gave a reassuring caress.

"Whoa did you see that?" Casey exclaimed. I looked to the teacher and could see the money signs in his eyes.

"Ca-ching." So Mr. Fur was a gold digger. He picked the tray up and started walking across the classroom. The hand left my back and I was left to follow after everyone.

"So you think it's amphibian?" Zeke asked as we all followed Mr. Furlong.

"Water resuscitated it." he pointed out going over to the tank.

"Couldn't that drown it?"

"Ya you don't want to kill it."

"One way to find out." and with that he dropped the little creature into the tank. I went around a few students to get a better look. It was just luck I ended up beside Zeke. The flesh colored thing sank before beginning to slowly swim. Murmurs of appreciation went through the group of students. Suddenly thin red tentacle things spurted out of it's body.

The class gasped collectively. My hackles raised, and the warning signs were bursts of red light. My body shook from whatever threat it felt from that tiny little thing. I took step away from the tank my eyes wide with fear. I needed to get away from that thing, and quickly. I barely noticed Zeke glancing at me questioningly before looking back at the tank.

"It's alright. It's okay." no amount of reassurance could make that creature okay. It was foul and unnatural. It didn't belong. Everyone was fascinated by it, I cursed them for their weakened instincts. Couldn't they tell that thing was dangerous?

"Mr. Furlong what are you doing?" I looked to our teacher who was putting on a latex glove.

"Just gunna check his prostate…" he started positioning his hand over the tank.

"You're going to stick your hand into a tank where an unknown creature with red tentacles is swimming?" I asked him in a condescending tone.

"Actually the surface texture changed so…I want to feel it." that was his reasoning? What an idiot. He dipped his hand into the tank. He tried catching the thing but it kept getting away, when he managed to almost grasp it, it replicated. He bent down in front of the tank, his hand still in the water. "It can replicate, Jesus." I felt every hair on my body stand on end. "Fuck!" Mr. Furlong pulled his hand out of the water and inspected a new bite mark. "God damn it!"

"Tried warning you." I muttered watching blood bloom and begin to seep into the latex glove.

"I'm okay." he stated sounding like he finally remembered he was in a classroom.

"It has teeth, where did it get teeth?" Casey asked as we all looked at the teachers bleeding finger.

"I'll call the university." Mr. Furlong murmured rubbing his bitten finger. I watched Stokely put her hand to the glass, and saw from a side view it's freaky red tentacles match up perfectly with her fingers. Shit that was weird.

"I knew I failed biology for a reason…" I muttered walking cautiously around the stupid tank. "Give me a book about it no problem, present me with this? Not so good…" I was fully aware I was pretty much talking to myself, but I noticed a few of the students nodding along with me.

"You don't like new things like that?" Marybeth asked once everyone was seated, not in their usual seats, because no one could really concentrate with that flesh colored thing in the back of the class. I glanced at her then back at the tank.

"I don't like shit that feels unnatural, and that Miss Sunshine is completely unnatural." I shuddered.

"Hey, Livvy." I glanced around seeing Gabe smirking that I'm-such-a-player smirk.

"What dick?" I asked with a cock of my head. I could see Miss. Sunshine shift uneasily in her seat. I wanted to laugh at how innocently uncomfortable she looked. Gabe scoffed at me before continuing.

"You know there's the big game tomorrow, and I'm the new football captain…" he trailed off with a self satisfactory deliberate pause before continuing. "And you know, a good luck kiss could just turn the tide for the game." I hid my amusement by sheer will.

"Oh?" I asked leaning on the table, closer to him. His tongue darted out quickly to lick his bottom lip.

"Yaa…so you up for it?" his eyebrow twitched slightly. A slow smirk formed on my lips.

"Sure." I heard a throat clearing and slight gasp signaled two people were listening to the conversation. Gabe's face lit up in open surprise. I opened my notebook and scribbled down a pair of lips. He leaned in closer. A full out smile broke out on my lips as I leaned in grabbed my notebook smashing it into his face. The class erupted in a fit of laughter as I sat back and crossed my arms. Gabe looked absolutely embarrassed and outraged by what had just happened to him. "Well…you did say a good luck kiss, but you never said it had to be my actual lips." I said with chuckle. He huffed and turned around. I glanced over at Casey who was hiding his laughter behind his hand. "Had ya goin there for a second huh?" I asked with a smirk and Casey nodded. Still I was thankful when the bell rang.


End file.
